


written in the scars

by rxginamills



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, THE SEXUAL TENSION, my heart hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 23:05:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Chloe Beale and Beca Mitchell; sworn enemies since middle school. Chloe had barely anything while Beca practically had too much. After university they confront one another and discover that their life situations are not the only things that have changed - their feelings for each other have too.





	written in the scars

"Miss Beale?"

Chloe Beale looked up from her laptop.

"She's here."

"Send her in."

"Yes, ma'am."

Chloe shooed her assistant away and shut the laptop. The city of San Francisco gleamed right below her feet. Her employees were working downstairs in the building that she owned, everything she could touch in this elegant office belonged to her. Nothing that Beca Mitchell brought with her could phase her. Chloe had nothing to be nervous for.

The door opened just slightly. Chloe straightened her jacket and turned around. There she stood, the queen bee, the one person Chloe had always placed above herself, looking somewhat tiny in the middle of the grandeur of her office; of her world.

"Chloe."

"Beca. Have a seat."

Beca sat in the chair Chloe lousily pointed at and looked around at the office, "Wow. Fancy place you have here."

Chloe chuckled dryly, "I'm still just as amazed. Sometimes I can't believe I'm running this business."

"Oh, right, this is your building. I see you've been very successful." Beca could easily sense that something was off with Chloe and it didn't really surprise her; it wasn't easy for her either to sit in this chair in front of the girl she had hated since middle school.

Beca sighed, earning a glance from Chloe.

"Why am I here? Why are we both here?" she asked. 

"I thought it was time for us to talk. Sort things out if we can." Chloe's eyes narrowed for the tiniest amount but it was enough - Beca saw through her lies.

"No. No, that's not it. You invited me here so you could gloat!"

Chloe stood up quickly, "Do you think I'd get satisfaction from gloating and rubbing all this in your face?"

"If that's not what you're doing then what are your intentions?"

Chloe slammed her hands loudly on the desk, making Beca jump, "I want to show you that I can be as good as you," her voice is shaking now, "I created all this from dust while you've been sitting on your throne all these years. Do you think I forgot how you treated me since middle school? Do you think I forgot what I went through?"

Beca's eyes have widened now and she's backing up towards the door, "You're still so full of anger..."

"Yes, yes I am, and it infuriated me for a long time that I didn't know why. For years I hated you because I wanted everything you had. When I couldn't get it, my coping mechanism was to be angry and to hate you. You were rich. You had a good house, you had a family, you had friends! Every guy - and girl for that matter - was wrapped around your little finger. I couldn't stand seeing you walk by me in the hallways at school while I had NOTHING. It felt so unfair to me."

Beca's eyes glistened, "You think I had it easy."

"OF COURSE YOU HAD IT EASY! YOU HAD EVERYTHING!"

Chloe knew her employees would want an explanation for the yelling later but for now she was channeling all her anger and voice towards one person: Beca.

"You hated me because I was rich, okay, I get that. I hated you because you were smart and pretty. In middle school you would ace the exams and as high school came by and puberty hit you, you grew even more beautiful."

Chloe tried not to let her flicker of curiousity show, "You thought I was beautiful?"

"Yes! You were smart and beautiful and you were valued for those things! My 'friends' as you call them were nice, but they only valued my wealth. Aubrey stole my credit card like three times," Beca laughed bitterly, "I appreciated all the luxurious things my parents gave me from the bottom of my heart but it never satisfied me because I didn't actually need those things to be happy. The preppy princess life was not for me, I never asked for that. I wanted to be as smart and pretty as you. I was so insecure of how I looked and if I was ever going to get a good education. I didn't want an university to accept me because my dad bribed them - I wanted to get in for being me, for my own talent. I was so desperate to be more than a pretty face and a babe magnet with big money. You may not have had much, Chloe, and I'm sorry for that — "

Chloe scoffed at this.

" — but at least you didn't hate yourself."

The two women were silent for a moment.

"I got into a school on my own terms, found healthy people around me and learned to like myself the way I am. I don't hate myself anymore but you - you I find it far more easier to," Beca then said, raising her voice afterwards, "Why are you still so angry?! How are you still so angry and bitter?! I don't understand!"

"I used to not understand it either but it dawned to me after a while. I sat here in this office around all my brilliance and success but still felt incomplete and frustrated. Thinking back to our time in middle and high school made me open my eyes. I loved you."

Beca looked at Chloe without saying a word. She then placed her hands on her hips and chuckled incredulously. Chloe could tell she was worn out.

"So you hated me all those years but managed to fall in love with me too? Yeah, that makes sense. You're so full of shit."

"I know it sounds unbelievable. I was pissed at myself at first because it felt like a personal defeat. Had I truly managed to fall for the one person I could actually call my enemy? It appeared I had and I learned my way through it. It was so easy to channel these strong emotions towards you. Love - infatuation, curiousity, whatever - was there but hate and anger were stronger. You were always a gorgeous girl and I spent time thinking... maybe if things hadn't been the way they were back then, if I wasn't so furious at you and hellbent on showing you what the fuck I was made of, we could've been something." Chloe took a deep breath. She felt as if all her energy had been spent. She had nothing left to give. She could see in Beca's eyes that she was expecting something more, holding back tears, even.

"Beca, I was at my lowest point during our time in school. Now that I could finally say a simple word and everything that's yours would be mine... I don't want to. I wanted you to know how I feel. And now you do. But let's face it, we could never be anything else than this."

"You're right, we couldn't," Beca answered Chloe, feeling overwhelmed, "I don't think I even want to."

"I know. I don't either because I know we would just be toxic for each other. You... you should go." Chloe said quietly.

The two women stared at each other for what seemed an eternity. Neither knew what to say. Then Beca straightened her blouse and wiped her eyes a little bit.

"Thank you for inviting me, Miss Beale."

Chloe looked away, feeling empty. All those years she had dreamed of doing this; laying everything down on Beca and bringing her down like she had once done to Chloe by just existing. Now it was said and done and they would never see each other again. Beca left the office, not looking back once.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Mitchell."


End file.
